Irritabilidad
by Petite Rveur
Summary: ¿Por qué, de todas las personas, habidas y por haber en el ejército, que quisieran ver a Mikasa, por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? Había encontrado algo que le sacaba totalmente de sus casillas, y que lo hacía entrar en erupción colérica, y eso era el Comandante Dot Pixis. [Este fic participa en el reto "Eren y sus demonios", del foro "Cuartel General de Trost"]


**Este fic participa en el reto "Eren y sus demonios", del foro "Cuartel General de Trost", dentro de lo cual me tocó, dentro de la emoción básica de la ira, la irritabilidad, como personaje Dot Pixis, y como género, aventura.**

**Disclaimer: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Irritabilidad

Para ser sinceros, Eren no era el chico más paciente del mundo. De hecho, tampoco era –ni por asomo- el segundo, o el tercero, ni el décimo sexto más paciente. Eren perdía los estribos con bastante frecuencia, y eso no era algo que sorprendiera a nadie, pues era un rasgo que el chico había tenido desde muy temprana edad, y era algo que Carla se había esmerado inútilmente por remediar mientras estuvo con vida.

Que Eren fuese cortito de genio era algo a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados ya; ni siquiera Armin, que era el eterno defensor de la paz y el orden al interior del cuartel, se molestaba en prestarle atención cuando su mejor amigo comenzaba a rabiar y despotricar contra lo que sea que le haya causado el disgusto, Eren siempre había sido bastante irritable después de todo.

Recordaba bien cuando eran pequeños y jugaban junto a Mikasa a los titanes por las calles y recovecos del pueblo de Shinganshina, y su amigo siempre ardía en magnífica cólera cada vez que Mikasa lo "devoraba", así como también se molestaba cuando alguien que no fuera él se comía la última rebanada de pastel, o cuando los niños del pueblo decían que Mikasa era más fuerte que él, o cosas por el estilo.

Sin embargo, a medida que crecía, la lista de cosas que irritaban a Eren, además de ser más reducida- pues la principal y casi única se limitaba a cualquier cosa referida a los titanes-, no causaban en él una reacción explosiva, sino que ahora Eren, dentro de toda su madurez, se reprimía un poco antes de estallar en cólera. Sus reacciones eran más controladas y mesuradas –salvo, claro, cuando se trataba de un titán o la excesiva sobre protección que Mikasa le dirigía-, lo que había ayudado en gran medida a establecer el ambiente tranquilo y pacífico que a Armin le encantaba.

Había, no obstante, algo que a Eren Jeager le sacaba totalmente de sus casillas, y que lo hacía entrar en erupción colérica, y eso era el Comandante Dot Pixis. A pesar de su sumisión inicial al comandante en pos de la misión de cerrar el agujero en Rose, al poco tiempo, a Eren le parecía imposible sobrellevarlo siquiera desde lejos. El comandante Pixis era un viejo alcohólico y mujeriego que muy a pesar de ser un gran estratega militar, parecía imposible tomarle en serio debido a que se dedicaba a acosar a sus subalternas y se paseaba todo el día con una cantimplora llena de vete a saber tú qué tipo de líquido.

No era, de cualquier modo, algo que le afectara directamente a él, pesaba Eren para tranquilizarse, pero Pixis se esmeraba en molestarlo:

-Ackerman-solía decirle Pixis apenas la veía-necesito que hagas algo por mí.

Por supuesto, Mikasa acudía solícita a la orden del mayor jerárquico de la Tropa Estacionaria, retirándose bajo la mirada escrutadora del anciano. Últimamente Pixis no paraba de pedirle cosas a Mikasa, y Eren no sabía si lo hacía para molestarlo a él o por mero capricho hacia ella.

Eren solía fulminarlo con la mirada, a lo cual Pixis no parecía inmutarse en absoluto

-Esa chica, Jeager-le habló él, luego de que Mikasa se hubiese marchado-es buen elemento, ¿no te parece que estaría mejor y más segura dentro de los muros y no arriesgando su vida sin sentido fuera de ellos?

-¡De ninguna manera!-le espetó el chico con rapidez-Mikasa no renunciaría a la Legión de Reconocimiento ni es un millón de años. Ella es valiente y la mejor de la promoción, ella no dimitirá.

-Piénsalo, Jeager, ¿ella quieres realmente estar ahí o es que sólo lo está para seguirte?-y tras decir eso, tomó un sorbo de su cantimplora y se marchó con su usual sonrisa despreocupada y sus manos tras la espalda, dejando a un Eren petrificado por la indignación y la impotencia ante la verdad.

Durante los días siguientes Eren no paró de pensar en lo que había dicho Pixis. Sí, era verdad que su hermana estaba en la Legión de Reconocimiento sólo por él, ella se lo había dicho al momento de enlistarse, pero él nunca llegó a pensar en qué es lo que significaba eso para la seguridad de ella y de Armin.

Miró a la chica en cuestión sentada a su lado en el comedor. Parecía tranquila, como de costumbre. Era difícil saber exactamente en qué pensaba, jamás quitaba esa máscara impoluta que escondía sus sentimientos. Por un lado, eso le irritó; muy pocas veces ella le dejaba saber en qué pensaba o cómo se sentía, y eso lo confundía a la hora de tomar una decisión –tampoco es que se haya preocupado demasiado de eso en el pasado, y eso, además de irritarlo, le hacía sentir fatal-. Tampoco se cuestionó jamás la idea de estar lejos de ella. Para él, ellos venían juntos en un paquete, donde estuviese uno estaría el otro, por accesión. Pero ahora ya no sabía si darlo por seguro.

-Mikasa…-se atrevió a llamarla. Ella le dirigió la mirada.

-¡Atención!-se oyó gritar en la parte delantera del comedor. Erwin, junto a Hanji, esperaban para hablar. Los soldados escucharon con presteza.

Erwin habló. Se trataba de un viaje al exterior; una misión de exploración. No parecía nada fuera de lo común, nada que ellos no pudiesen controlar. Eren, sin embargo, sintió un tremendo mal estar, algo que no había sentido hace tiempo; cuando vio s Shinganshina caer ante el ataque de los titanes y a su madre ser devorada por uno de ellos. Miró de reojo a su hermanastra, quien miraba a Erwin sin pestañear.

Partirían en tres días, lo suficiente para descansar y preparar suministros. A Eren le parecieron los tres días más rápidos de la humanidad.

En el transcurso de esos tres días, Eren se mantuvo en épico mutismo, para sorpresa de más de alguno de los reclutas, sobre todo para Jean, quien no perdía la oportunidad para hacerle rabiar. Ninguna provocación fue suficiente para que Jeager saliera de su silencioso confinamiento autoimpuesto. Tenía una sola cosa en mente y no había ser vivo sobre la tierra que le hiciera quitársela de entremedio de las cejar: protegería a sus amigos.

El día de partir al exterior llegó en un parpadeo y a él, los preparativos le parecieron insuficientes. Nunca antes había dudado de sus superiores a la hora de preparar una misión y mucho menos si se trataba de una simple ronda de exploración de terrenos cerca de los muros, pero simplemente esta vez no podía mantenerse quieto.

-Mikasa-le comentó Eren antes de subirse a los caballos, ella, como siempre, le prestó toda la atención del mundo-ten cuidado, ¿si?

La chica se le quedó viendo, sorprendida por la repentina preocupación de su hermano. Él no solía manifestar preocupación por ella, o al menos no que ella recordara, después de todo, ella había demostrado ser absolutamente capaz de protegerse sola t de rendir al máximo en todas las situaciones, hasta llegar a equipararse al mismísimo sargento Levi. No en balde había sido la primera del escuadrón número 104.

-Lo haré, Eren, tendré cuidado-le sonrió conmovida. Nada le hacía más feliz que ver a Eren prestándole atención.

Los grupos de exploración quedaron dispuestos de tal forma en que si llegasen a toparse con algún imprevisto –valgadecir, un titán- pudiesen defenderse con las menores bajas posibles, y al mismo tiempo, avanzar de manera rápida. Por lo tanto, tanto el sargento Levi como Mikasa iban en la delantera y la retaguardia, respectivamente, lejos del alcance de la vista de Eren. Armin iba más cerca suyo–a su izquierda, para ser más precisos- como refuerzo estratégico.

Eren tenía un mal presentimiento, el titán que llevaba dentro se lo estaba advirtiendo y la desagradable sensación de desprotección crecía a medida que avanzaban por las llanuras que rodeaban el muro. Sintió una presión en el pecho y que se le tapaban los oídos. Armin lo notó palidecer.

-¿Qué tienes, Eren?-acercándose tan solo un poco a su amigo, para no dejar su posición original- Eren, háblame.

-Algo se acerca-murmuró. Lo sentía, lo sabía. Estaban en peligro. Armin pareció alarmarse, y mirando alrededor, volvió a su posición original. Debían pensar en lo que debían hacer para evitar las bajar y avisarle a Hanji.

Como si hubiese sido invocado, un titán se acercó corriendo a una velocidad lo suficientemente alta como para alcanzarlos dentro de los próximos minutos sino apretaban el paso. Tampoco estaban en un terreno adecuado para usar los equipos multiaxiales; estaban en clara desventaja antes cualquier cosa que se le acercara.

Por supuesto, Armin y Hanji habían previsto la situación; Levi y Mikasa se encargarían de él a corta distancia, mientras que Sasha y Armin lo distraerían con flechas, así la formación seguiría lo más estable posible, y sólo en casos de extrema necesidad, Eren se transformaría y acabaría con ellos.

Por el momento, las cosas marchaban en orden, el titán no estaba resultando ser demasiado peligroso y ya casi podían darlo por vencido. Sin embargo, no contaban con que otros dos de mayor tamaño también aparecerían. Los otros dos sí resultaron ser un desafío; eran más rápidos y más feroces. Comenzaron a lanzar manotazos para espantar a los soldados que maniobraban entre ellos, como si de un par de moscos se tratasen, Uno, el más alto y grueso, golpeó al sargento con el dorso de la mano mientras iba en el aire y lo envió lejos, mientras que el otro, no tan alto ni fornido como el primero, pero sí más rápido y parecía tener ciertos rasgos anormales, envolvió a Mikasa con su gran manaza mientras maniobraba para ir en busca de Levi, y la acercó a su cara.

El monstruo pareció observarla detenidamente por un rato en el que el tiempo pareció detenerse, luego le sonrió de manera siniestra y comenzó a apretar el puño con la chica en su interior.

Mikasa gimió, sintiendo el aire salirse de sus pulmones a la fuerza y miró de reojo a su hermano, aterrada de su siguiente reacción.

-Eren, no…-alcanzó a decir antes de sentir que sus costillas se rompían.

Para ese momento, Eren ya había mordido su mano y había comenzado su transformación en titán para sacar de las manos de ese sucio monstruo a Mikasa y ponerla a salvo. En lo que a Armin le pareció un parpadeo, Eren ya había cortado el brazo en donde el otro titán tenía a la chica, cayendo al suelo y desintegrándose en el acto, momento que no desperdiciaron para liberarla y ponerla fuera de peligro. Jean, por su parte, iba en busca de Levi.

Eren no tardó en deshacerse de las dos amenazas restantes. Sus compañeros de encargaron de sacarlo de su forma de monstruo y una vez ubicado en la carreta de suministros, el escuadrón emprendió regreso al interior de los muros. El chico titán miró a su hermana que yacía inconsciente junto a él y sintió algo romperse en su interior; le dolía el pecho de la pura impotencia, y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rebeldes marcaran un recorrido por sus mejillas. Mientras, Levi, también herido en las costillas, miraba la escena en silencio desde un rincón de la carreta de provisiones.

Mikasa se mantuvo inconsciente durante una semana. Durante ese tiempo, su hermano estuvo a su lado, cuidando de ella, expectante a que despertara, lo que según Hanji, ocurriría en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto, fue relevado de sus obligaciones para que pudiera seguir junto a ella en lo que recuperara la conciencia.

Nadie se acercó a la habitación de Ackerman mientras el chico estuvo haciendo guardia, lo que no dejó de ocurrir. Ni siquiera Armin, ni Jean, ni nadie. Nadie era tan valiente –ni imprudente- de entrar a la misma habitación donde se hallaba un muy molesto e irascible Eren buscando alguien en quién descargar su ira. La habitación de Mikasa se había convertido en la guarida de un monstruo escupe fuego.

Sin embargo, al cabo de una semana, alguien sí fue lo suficientemente temerario –y torpe- como para acercarse al campo minado en que se había convertido dicha habitación. El pulso de Eren se detuvo por un segundo al verlo entrar por esa puerta sin tocar. Luego, esa sensación de congelamiento se desvaneció y sintió que la sangre le hervía y su titán interior le pedía a gritos transformarse y eliminar a ese insecto.

¿Por qué, de todas las personas, habidas y por haber en el ejército, que quisieran ver a Mikasa_, por qué_ tenía que ser _precisamente él_?

-Oh, pobrecita de Ackerman-habló él, tras beber un largo sorbo de su cantimplora-de seguro le llevará un tiempo recuperarse.

-Comandante Pixis-saludó el chico lo más cordialmente que su enojo le permitió-le ruego que se marche, este no es un buen momento para…

-La solicitud de transferencia de escuadrón ya está en curso-le interrumpió Dot Pixis con seriedad-solo falta la autorización de su superior para hacerlo oficial, y claro, el consentimiento de la soldado Ackerman. Pero no dudo que accederá apenas despierte después de lo sucedido. Mikasa estará mucho mejor en las fuerzas estacionarias, créeme, Jeager, yo…

-No se moleste, comandante-Levi apareció tras la puerta entre abierta-el soldado Ackerman está autorizado para su transferencia a cualquiera de los escuadrones-por un momento el corazón de Eren se detuvo-siempre y cuando ella así lo quiera.

El chico le quedó mirando impávido. El sargento prácticamente le estaba quitando a Mikasa de las manos. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Mikasa era el mejor soldado que el dargento Levi había tenido jamás y la estaba _cediendo_.

-Pero, sargento…

-Pero créame, comandante-volvió a hablar el hombre- Mikasa, como la llamamos aquí, está en este lugar por su propia voluntad y no creo que esta cambie por mucho que yo le concede la solicitud de transferencia. De cualquier modo-Levi pareció sonreírle con cierta superioridad-¿No es Ackerman un poco joven para usted?-y con eso, procedió a retirarse de la habitación, dejando en evidencia a más de algún curioso que se había acercado a escuchar la conversación.

Pixis permaneció ahí, apretando la mandíbula y los nudillos, frente a un Eren satisfecho y henchido de una nueva voluntad de lucha.

-Le ruego, comandante, que se retire. Mikasa necesita descansar, ya que toda la humanidad depende de ella.

El superior jerárquico hizo una nueva mueca de molestia, y dando un portazo, se retiró del cuartel de la Tropa de Reconocimiento.

Eren volvió a sentarse junto a la cama de su hermana. Estaba un poco más tranquilo; Pixis ya no podía volver a molestarla nuevamente. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo del Sargento Levi y el resto de la Legión para proteger a Mikasa.

Ahora solo tenía que preocuparse por acabar con los titanes y aprender a controlar sus arranques de ira, pero para eso ya tenía a Mikasa; el resto ya no era digno de preocupación.

* * *

**OOOGH! Este fin sí que me costó, es decir, cómo rayos haces para que una historia te salga bien con Pixis metido en medio!? Y más encima un género de aventura; el que MENOS domino! Finalmente salió algo más o menos decente. Espero que les haya gustado, yo en lo personal, no acabo de convencerme, pero es a lo más que pude llegar entremedio de las clases y la universidad. **


End file.
